Blowjobs at BJ's
by gracieann9192
Summary: Hey, this is my O/S from the Lovin' In The Oven Contest. I won the award for Best Name. Thanks.   Bella and Edward have some fun in a factory...Lemons Ahead.


-1Hey, this was my entry for the Lovin' in the Oven Contest. I won the special award for the Best Name category. Please read and review and I can maybe extend it. Thanks.

EPOV:

Only God knows why Bella would want to go to this place. I mean seriously a Ben and Jerry's Factory?

What's the point of this place anyway, there is a reason why they sell in stores, so we all don't have to drive hours just to go to a factory. She is so lucky I love her.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella starting to wake up, it was 7:00 A.M. and I was about to pass out. We have only been driving for 14 fucking hours! That's not a lot right? And to see a freaking ice cream factory of all things.

"Edward." Bella sighed adorably, "Do you want me to drive? You look like you're about to pass out on the steering wheel." I glanced at her, she still had sleep in her eyes, and her pajamas on.

"If you want love, you don't have to, go back to bed if you want. I can drive for a bit more." But my effort was ruined with the big ass yawn that went ripping from my mouth.

"Baby, pullover."

I didn't even bother arguing with her. I pulled off of the nearest exit ramp and started looking around for a gas station. When I found one I pulled in and shut the car off. I figured that since the car has been going non-stop, I should give it a rest as I go to the bathroom and change my clothes. I saw Bella about to enter the bathroom so I hurried up and snuck in the door, clothes in hand.

"Edward." She giggled, "What are you doing?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled my nose into her strawberry scented hair. I could feel her gently massaging my back. After a few minutes of our hugging we parted and started to undress. As she pulled off her sleep tank top I couldn't help but become aroused. We were currently in our honey-moon phase, seeing as we only had been married for about 3 months. Just seeing her undress made me as hard as a fucking rock, but I loved every minute of it. Bella noticed my current state of stillness, stared at me confused, until she saw the pitched tent in my sleep pants. She smirked and sauntered over to me in just her cotton pants, her perfect, pert round breasts bouncing with each step. I could feel the drool starting to form in my mouth.

Bella stopped in front of me and trailed a perfectly manicured finger down my bare chest and down to the waist of my pants. I shivered and her smirk turned into a full-blown smile. She reached up onto her tip-toes and pulled my ear down to her mouth, she whispered.

"Babe, I would help you with your..problem, but you're dead on your feet and if we don't get out of here soon, we'll miss check in at the hotel." She pressed a gentle kiss below my ear and then to my lips, she then turned back around and continued getting dressed in a pair of jean and a t-shirt. I came out of my Bella-induced haze and finished getting changed. We both splashed water on our faces, and brushed our teeth.

As we exited the rest room, we passed by an old lady with a knowing look on her face. She mumbled, "Young people, nowadays. Can never keep their hands off of each other." But she couldn't hide the smile coming onto her face. I told Bella that I was going back to the car while she got her coffee.

As I took my passenger seat in the Volvo, I reclined the seat all the way back and got comfortable. According to the GPS we are only 2 ½ hours away from the hotel. As Bella settled into the car and adjusted the driver's seat, I closed my eyes. I vaguely remember her asking for my credit card for gas a little bit later.

"Edward, Edward, EDWARD!" I shot right up and saw Bella to the left of me. I looked to the right and took in my surroundings, we were in the parking lot of a semi-fancy hotel, in the middle of the woods.

"We are here baby." She said as she took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands and then followed Bella to the trunk to get our things. We grabbed our suitcase and lugged them into the hotel and to the front desk where a fake blond sat looking bored, flipping through a gossip magazine. When she sensed our presence she said in bland and clearly annoying voice without looking up.

"Welcome to the Fox Den Hotel, My name Kat, How may I help you?

"Yes, My wife and I would like to check in our room I made a reservation last week." When she heard my voice her head snapped up and bat her eyelashes at me.

"Why hello, how may I help _you.?" _She tried to purr at me, but all she did was give me something to laugh at later.

"He just said that we were checking in, are you deaf Kat?" Bella said, wrapping her arm around me. Her possessiveness always aroused me.

"Fine, fine here you go, have a nice stay at the Fox Den Hotel." Kat said with a huff, handed us our keys and went back to reading her magazine.

As we brought all of our suitcases into the elevator and to the room, I never realized how much stuff we brought for a 3 day vacation . In total it took us about 17 hours to get from our hometown of Seattle, Washington. To this little Podunk town which I don't know the name of. Bella promised me that if we visit the Ben and Jerry's Factory that next time we go somewhere I get to choose.

We got settled into our hotel room and then got dressed casually for dinner and a night out.

As we passed Kat on the way out Bella purposefully stopped and gave me sexy and passionate kiss right in front of her. I smirked and gave Kat a little wave and we started towards the Volvo. As I got into the driver's seat Bella was going through a Town Brochure that gave popular restaurant names and different clubs. We ended agreeing on a little pub. Instead of going through that getting seated process we decided to go ahead and sit at the bar.

We ordered our drinks. Bella, glass of water, and a beer for me. On my way back from the bathroom I heard a clink and I looked down to see my keys had fallen out of my pocket. I leaned down to pick them up, but a muscular arm was there before me and snatched them up. I was prepared to yell at the guy but calmed down when I realized he was ready to hand them to me.

"Thanks, man. I don't what I would do if I lost my keys, I would be stuck here in this little town for a long time, I can tell you that much." I explained.

"Why?" the guy asked. He was at least 6 foot 5. And he was huge, in a muscular way. He was curly brown hair on his head, bright blue eyes, and huge dimples.

"My wife and I are just visiting from Seattle. We don't know anyone here." I answered his question.

"Oh I see, but a Volvo?" He said pointing to the logo on my car key. "Really dude, that's such a soccer mom car.?

"Ha, that's what they all say, but in reality a Volvo, is safe and good in gas, just enough for me. My wife has a Lexus, she doesn't really like the Volvo that much, I don't know why. I have an Aston Martin Vanquish for special events."

"Now that's what I am talking about. The name is Emmett. How about you?" He asked me.

"Edward, Nice to meet you." We shook hands and then I told him that I should get back to my wife, she probably thought I fell in the toilet. To my surprise, when I got back I found Bella talking to a tall, beautiful blonde.

"Oh hey Edward, I was just telling Rosalie about you, Edward this is Rosalie, and Rosalie this is my husband Edward." Bella introduced us.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie," I said.

"You too, my husband should be around here somewhere, he said he was going to the bathroom but I don't know- Oh there he is, Emmett come here!." She gestured for him to come over and sure enough it was the same dude from before.

"Hey Emmett, this is my wife Bella." I said to him.

"Wait, you two know each other." Rosalie asked confused.

"Yeah, I dropped my keys on the way back to the bathroom and Emmett picked them up for me." I told her.

"Rosalie and I were just talking about how they were going to the Ben and Jerry's Factory tomorrow too. Isn't that cool Edward, at least you will have someone to talk to since I know you obviously could care less." Bella stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, I know Emmett's the same way, I guess guys don't understand the significance of BJ's" Rose said.

Both Emmett and I started choking on our beer.

"Oh we understand BJs just fine babe." Emmett said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Gosh, Emmett you are such a pig sometimes." Rose said annoyed but you could tell she was part way amused. Bella was just sitting there watching their playful banter.

When the Waiter came and took our orders all of us just ordered burgers, which turned out to be the best burger and fries I have ever eaten. After we were done eating we decided to go to a local club, that Emmett and Rosalie said was good. The music was good and the dance floor was spacious so overall it was a pretty nice place.

It turns out Rose and Bella had a long in common so they were talking with each other most of the night. They talked about everything, houses, fashion designers, TV shows, and even Politics. Emmett and I also became fast friends. We talked about mostly cars. After a while I decided I wanted to dance, so I grabbed Bella's hand I brought her out to the floor. She didn't protest. The song that was on was a particularly dirty song. I grabbed onto Bella's hips and pulled her against me. That tight t-shirt of hers did nothing to hide her sexy tits. The fact that she wore nothing but a cotton thin bra, made my cock harden even more.

My hands slid down from her hips to her round ass. I gave it a nice squeeze and grinded her against me. I slowly brought my lips down to her neck and started softly sucking as we slowly moved to the beat of the music.

"Edward, you're going to leave a mark!." Bella shrieked. Sure enough, when I pulled away there was dark purple bruise like spot on her neck but I didn't bother telling her. I went on like I didn't hear her. I licked from that spot up to her ear and slowly brought her earlobe in between my teeth and bit down gently. My hands were now roaming up and down her sides softly grazing the sides of her tits. She was moaning and scratching her nails down my back, I could feel it through my thin shirt. I was just about to slip my hands up her shirt when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Emmett. I groaned and Bella looked up, lust clearly in her eyes.

"What do you want Emmett?" I grunted.

"Uhh, guys, you were like 10 seconds away from having hot monkey sex in the middle of the dance floor, I like you and I don't want you to get arrested for indecent exposure so I came over to warn you." He said with a smile, his dimples showing.

"Thanks...I guess" I looked down at Bella and her cheeks were flushed a sexy pink color.

"We're going to go." I told them then left some money on the table. Bella and I grabbed our jackets and then headed towards the car. As I got in the driver's seat I let out a big yawn. I didn't realize how tired I actually was. After all I only got 2 hours of sleep. I looked over to Bella and saw that she looked a little tired too.

By the time I got to the hotel, Bella was passed out asleep. I carried her bridal style in the elevator and into our room where I got her changed and put her in bed. I did the same to myself. I turned around and wrapped my arm around her waist, and then nuzzled into her neck. The last thing I remember was Bella moaning my name in her sleep as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the morning to someone kissing my face. I slowly opened my eyes to my Bella all showered and dressed hovering above me.

"Good Morning, sleepy head." And she kissed my nose.

"Morning," I said groggily. "What time is it?" I asked her rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's 8:30 we have enough time to have a quick breakfast until we have to start driving to the factory, it takes about another two hours to get there. And I want to be there a little early, our tour starts at 11:30. Emmett and Rose are meeting us there at 11." She said while she looked through the room service menu.

"Okay I am just going to go take a quick shower and get dressed." I did just that and slipped on some comfy jeans and a plain black T-shirt.

When I exited the bathroom Bella was setting up our breakfast at the mini- dinner table. She got us Omelets and bacon, with coffee, orange juice and some fresh fruit. I gave her a quick kiss before I dug in.

We finished eating around 9:00 and had to hurry up and get in the car and start towards the factory. The drive wasn't as bad as I thought. Bella and I talked just about everything. At exactly 11:00 at the dot. We got out of the car and waited for Rose and Emmett to arrive. Sure enough about 30 seconds later. They pulled in a huge red Hummer. It fit Emmett perfectly. They hopped out of the car and Rose came running over to Bella, the girls shared a hug while Emmett and me shook hands.

"Oh my gosh! I am SO excited aren't you Bella?" Rose shrieked, while clapping her hands excitedly.

"YESSSSS!" Bella also screamed.

We stood in the parking lot for a few more minutes just chatting. After about 15 minutes we walked towards the factory. As we entered the very colorful ice cream paradise, Emmett just I talked about how much we didn't want to be here. We gathered in the lobby type room with a bunch of other couples. We waited about 15 more minutes. A tall blonde man, with dirty blonde wavy hair entered the room with a short pixie like woman with black spiky hair, on his arm. They introduced themselves at Jasper and Alice Whitlock, the managers of this particular Ben and Jerry's Factory.

They explained to us what would happen today. We would take a tour, where we would get to taste test different samples then go to a souvenir shop where we could purchase some more Ice cream if we pleased.

We started out on the tour. Every stop we made Bella and Rosalie gasped. I don't what was so interesting about this place. Bella must of noticed my not-so-happy mood because she came up to me and kissed me.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked so adorably.

"Nothing, I just don't see why we're here." I said in a whiny voice. I pouted like a child. She kissed my pout away and then whispered in my ear.

"Edward, honey, you promised that if we do something that I want, that next time we could do what you want. Plus, babe. When we get back to the hotel I will make it all better." She finished with a nip of my earlobe and a suck on the neck. She didn't even give me a chance to respond before she turned around and strutted away to Rose, her hips and ass swinging tantalizingly.

_Ahh, I guess she is going to be a tease today. _I thought mentally.

As we entered the kitchen, I pulled Bella to the back of the group and started rubbing my hands up and down her sides, while my mouth attacked her neck.

"Ed-Ed-warrdd? "What are you do-doing.?" Bella stuttered out as she tried to refrain from moaning. She tried unsuccessfully to leave my arms but I just wrapped them around her even tighter.

"Mmmhm. I don't know what you are talking about sugar, I am not doing a thing." I purred out as I lick from her collarbone to her ear, pulling it in my mouth and sucking gently.

From the corner of my eye I saw a room that said.

ICE CREAM STORAGE: EMPLOYEES ONLY

I all of a sudden had a brilliant idea.

"How about you make it up to me now." I whispered in Bella's ear as I quickly checked around and made sure know was watching and dragged her to the door. Thankfully it wasn't locked. We entered quickly. The room was like a giant freezer. It had tons and tons of cartons of ice cream stacked in them.

"Edward, we are going to get in trouble being in here!. Besides it freezing!" Bella said urgently. I turned around and then locked the door and walked over to her with a smirk on my face.

"Bella, I will warm you up." I said as I pulled her body to me and ground her onto my erection. She gasped and then relaxed into me. I ran my hands up her body and into her hair and pulled her face to mine. I kissed her with so much passion. I nipped her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. I gently slid my tongue in her mouth and ran it over hers. Our tongues gracefully danced with each other. I slowly ran my hands down to the hem of her shirt and started sliding it up. I pulled it over her head. We finally broke for a breath. I took a step back to appreciate the view. Her little lace bra barely covered anything up. I turned her around and undid the bra clasp and through her bra in the growing pile with her shirt. I dove for her neck and started playing with her nipples. She was moaning and gasping while pulling my shirt over my head. We eventually got rid of all of our clothes.

I gently pushed Bella to the ground and she gasped as her back hit the cold cement. I quickly kissed her and then got up and walked towards the freezer. I grabbed a pint of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice cream and returned to the floor. Bella had a confused look on her face. I ripped of the top of the ice cream and grabbed a scoop with my hands I spread it all over her breasts and especially her nipples.

"Edward!" Bella gasped. "What are you doing that is freezing." I couldn't answer though because I was currently sucking the ice cream off of her nipples. She stopped complaining and started moaning. I licked the trail all the way down to her bare pussy I ghosted over it and went to her thighs. Apparently Bella didn't like it because she grabbed a hold of my hair and pushed my face into her pussy. I chuckled a little bit but stopped when I heard her growl. I nuzzled her clit with my nose as I licked her lips.

I put some ice cream on my tongue and then, slowly pushed my tongue into her tight pussy. She yelped at the cold sensation inside of her. I then gently pulled my tongue out only to shove it back in. I kept thrusting my tongue in and out of her until she came all over my face. When she came down from her high, she smirked. She got up and pushed me down. She got some ice cream and then drew different shapes on my chest with it. She then licked it all up. She kept moving downward until she hit my hard cock. She smiled at me before licking her lips. She took some ice cream and slowly covered my cock in it. She winked at me before taking the entire thing in her mouth. The combination of her warm and the cold ice cream made me want to come right then and there. I didn't last long. The sight of her with my entire cock in her mouth had me coming after not even three minutes.

When she was done she crawled up my chest and kissed my lips. I hurriedly flipped her over and thrust into her without a word. We both sighed. We stayed just like that for a few minutes before I started thrusting. Each moan she made me that much closer to coming. I latched onto her neck and starting sucking as she trailed her fingers down my back to my ass and pulled my body closer to hers. And then she bit me. That one move turned out adventurous love-making into primal fucking. I hooked my hands under her legs and wrapped them around my waist. Then I starting thrusting wildly. Every thrust I made was answered with one of her own.

"Ahhhh Edward... You feel ooh soo soo good.!" Bella moaned.

I just grunted in response. I took her hand and brought it down it between us to her clit, a silent way of telling her to touch herself. Bella's pussy started contracting wildly around my cock and I lost it. I moaned out a long moan. And collapsed onto Bella, completely spent. I pulled out of her and rolled over.

"Edward?" Bella asked looking exhausted.

"Yes, love?" I asked her.

"How are we going to put our clothes on? We are all sticky and gross?" She said running her hands through her hair which was completely covered with melted ice cream.

"I don't know love. We'll find a way." I told her.

"I think we should definitely come back here next year." She said with a sigh, and a smile on her face.

"I do too, after all I did get a Blowjob in Ben and Jerry's. Hmm? A BJ in BJs. How Ironic.?" I told with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"God you're such a perv." She said with a roll of her eyes.

I didn't get to answer because a large banging came from the door. The door knob was wiggling. And we heard the jangling of keys. We both looked at each other with the same Caught-Red-Handed face on.

And then Bella said.

"Maybe we aren't coming back next year."

_ The End_


End file.
